Episode 7132 (17th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Sarah is disappointed that Andy won't be attending her school play. Kirin is hopeful when Vanessa calls by, thinking they might be back on, but he is soon left disappointed once again when she reveals she's just picking up some stuff. She bristles when she realises that Priya and Rakesh know about her breast cancer scare. Tracy is reluctant when Andy wants to take her to the school play. Pearl tries to convince Rhona that she doesn't need accompanying to the doctor but doesn't get far. Lachlan has returned from his holiday and is relieved when Belle explains that she doesn't listen to rumours as he is shunned by the rest of the village. Debbie is alarmed when she spots Andy and Tracy arrive together at the school. Brenda tips Lisa off that Belle is sitting in the café with Lachlan. Tracy tries to slip away as Debbie confronts them but Andy grabs hold of her wrist and orders her to stay. Tracy storms off leaving Andy and those who witnessed the incident horrified. Lisa arrives in the café and orders her away from Lachlan, who is mortified. Lachlan shouts over to Alicia, begging her to 'tell the truth' and leaving her unnerved. Andy breaks down in front of Bernice when he sees a picture of him and Katie at school. Pearl squirms when the doctor suggests that she should visit a memory clinic so they can do some tests. Kirin realises how much he's let Vanessa down. Cain and Lisa barge into Home Farm and warn Chrissie to keep Lachlan away from Belle. Bernice makes Andy see that he needs to carry on for his kids but he admits he doesn't think he's strong enough. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Abbott Lane Surgery *Connelton Primary School Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy breaks down in front of Bernice when he sees an old photo of Katie and him; Lachlan faces humiliation on his return to the village, receiving a hostile reception from Lisa and then Cain; Kirin gets his hopes up when Vanessa drops by; and Pearl realises the severity of her lie as the doctor advises her to go for tests. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,720,000 viewers (17th place). Memorable dialogue Priya Sharma: (to Kirin Kotecha) "Well if you're going to act like a sulky teenager at least have the decency to hole up in your bedroom. Or better still, take yourself off to a graveyard with a cheap bottle of cider and a Radiohead album." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes